


The Holidays

by DollEyedExistence



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Modern AU, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a peek inside on how Aoba and the boyfriends spend some of the more well-known holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I really hope you enjoy this little ball of mess I have created.  
> This is part of a new challenge I have made for myself.  
> Everyday for a month, starting today, I will be posting up a new one-shot. It may not be from the same series, but most of them will probably be focused around DRAMAtical Murder.

**Halloween** :

 

Aoba sighs as he looks over the outfit that his boyfriends have picked out for him to wear to Virus and Trip’s Halloween party that night. They were joking, _right_? There was no way he was going to wear something like that out in public.

 

The costume itself was okay, or at least the thought of it was. How...revealing it was, was not. Aoba picked up the nurse uniform and held it against himself. When put on, it would only be barely covering his ass. Of course the guys would choose something 'sexy' for him.

 

Instead of it being the signatures colors of white and red, the uniform was actually mainly baby blue and then white on the trims that were around the bottom, the arms, and the lapels.

 

Aoba sighs softly and stripped out of his clothing before beginning to put the outfit on as slowly as he possibly could. Once the uniform was on, he pulls on the lacy underwear that Clear had bought him before sliding  on a pair of white fishnet tights and then sat down to put on a pair of knee high platforms in the same baby blue color of his uniform.

  
Standing up from the bed, Aoba grabbed the matching hat before going back over to the full length mirror. He grimaced a bit as he saw his reflexion, but he supposed he did look quite attractive in the costume. He smirks as he pulls his hair back into a high ponytail and then places the little matching hat on his head and pinned it. These boys didn't know what they had gotten themselves into with this.

He turns away and makes his way into the living room, where Noiz, Mink, Clear, and Koujaku were all waiting for him. As soon as they see him, all of their jaws drop except for Mink’s, who just wordlessly makes his way over to Aoba and picks him up, placing his over his shoulder. He carries him right back into the bedroom, the others following behind.

An hour later, Aoba has a fun time explaining to the ‘twins’ why they had all been late.

 

 **Christmas** :

The smell of cookies wafted through the house, Christmas music playing from the stereo system in the living room. It was only a week until Christmas and a certain bluenette had been busying himself all morning by setting up decorations all around the house.

He had probably gone too far and crazy with the decorations, but he didn’t care at all. It would be the first Christmas that he and his boyfriends would be spending together since moving into their own place and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

He had left the tree bare, thinking it would be something for all of them to do together. He had gone to the basement and gotten all of the ribbons and ornaments and tinsel, setting them down by the tree as a reminder. 

“Aoba.”

Aoba glanced up whenever he heard Ren call his name. “Hm?” He asked the Allmate, picking up a couple of empty boxes so he could carry them back downstairs.

“The timer has gone off, your cookies are finished,” Ren told Aoba as he followed him, sitting at the foot of the stairs as Aoba went down.

“I’ll get them out whenever I go back up,” he said, setting down the boxes. He returned back upstairs, going into the kitchen. He grabbed an oven mitt and put it on before taking the tray of cookies from the oven. He would ice them as soon as they cooled down, but maybe he would rally the guys to help him.

He was setting the second tray down on the counter whenever a pair of arms wrapped around him, he squeaked dropping the tray. He was thankful his hand had been right over the counter. “When did you get back?”

“I was walking through the door as you came in here,” Koujaku’s said near Aoba’s ear. The bluenette smiled and turned in his arms, his own going to wrap around Koujaku’s neck.

“I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“You looked pretty busy, a little deep in thought. Also I didn’t think you’d be able to over the music.” Aoba gave a nod.

“I’ve been working on the house all day, but you could probably tell,” he told him. Koujaku leaned down, pecking his lips.

“I could, but it looks wonderful. I’m sure the others are going to agree with me.”

As soon as Koujaku finished speaking, a very loud voice could be heard in the living room. “Master! The house looks beautiful!”

After Clear, Noiz and Mink came home as well. Aoba instantly set them all to work on decorating the cookies. Aoba and Koujaku iced them, while Clear and Noiz decorated them with sprinkles. Mink was in charge of arranging them on the tray.

Whenever the cookies were done, they instantly started on the tree. It didn’t take long, maybe an hour with all the decorations that Aoba bought. Once it was all decorated, barely any greenery could be seen on the tree. Maybe Aoba had bought too many, but the tree looked nice even if it was just a big ornament and light covered decorations. It was perfect because they had all done it together.

Aoba settled down on the couch, the boys coming to sit with him. He snuggled close to them, just gazing at the tree and their living room. It was a lot to take in, but it looked good all the same. “We did really good,” he murmured, his head on Noiz’s shoulder.

The blond smirked, arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Yeah…we did. So good, that I can’t wait to fuck under it.”

Aoba blushed, ears growing hot. Maybe that would be the other half of Noiz’s Christmas present.

 

 **New Year’s Eve** :

All week Aoba had been listening to the guy’s fight about who was going to kiss him at midnight. It had started out really sweet, but now it was just getting annoying. It was only when Noiz and Koujaku got into an actual fist fight over it, that Aoba decided he was going to put a stop to it.

He had stopped the two of them, dragging the both of them onto the couch. He then went to go retrieve Mink and Clear. When they were settled on the couch as well, he stands before them, hands crossed over his chest.

“I am tired of this fighting over something so silly,” he tells them, giving a look towards both Noiz and Koujaku as they had been doing most of the fighting. “All week the only thing I’ve heard about is who is going to get to kiss me and I’m sick of it,” he says.

“To be fair, Clear shouldn’t even be in on it, as he was the one who kissed you last year,” Koujaku points out, which only made the robot pout.

“But I like Aoba-san’s kiss. His lips are always so soft.” A blush creeps up Aoba’s neck and he looks away, taking a moment to get over his embarrassment. This really was a little ridiculous. The whole fight was.

“And who went year before last?” He asks them even though he already knew the answer. He was going to make this fair whether they liked it or not.

“Mink.”

All of them had only been together for two years; this would be their third New Year’s where they were all a couple. “Then I guess it’s between Noiz and Koujaku,” he says, eyeing them both. The death glares they gave one another didn’t go unnoticed.

“If you two start fighting again, I’m going to end up choosing between Mink and Clear,” he warns them, which got their attention pretty quickly. “Good,” he says, hands going to his hips. “I’m going to choose who gets to kiss me.” A smirk plays at his lips.

Both Koujaku and Noiz were both looking at him intently, wondering what he was going to say next. With Aoba, that smirk was never go. “Whoever makes me cum first,” he says as he begins to walk towards the bedroom, “gets to be my kiss this year.”

When the clock struck midnight the next evening, Aoba was kissing Noiz much to Koujaku’s dismay.

 

 **Valentine’s Day** :

“Aoba, you’ve been looking at the same page for over an hour, are you sure you don’t just wish to order out?”

The young, blue-haired man shakes his head. “No. I want to make this meal from scratch. It’ll make dinner a little more special,” he tells his Allmate. He gave the recipe another glance over before getting out the ingredients he would need.

Normally Aoba would let one of the other’s cook since he really wasn’t all that good at it, but since this was a special occasion, he wanted to at least try. Besides, thanks to Granny, Aoba had been doing a lot better.

“Alright. Do you wish for me to notify the others when the meal is almost complete?” Ren asks, head tilting to the side a little. “Very well,” he says whenever he receives a nod from the other.

“Speaking of, where are they?” Aoba asks, beginning to roll the marinated pork in breadcrumbs like the recipe called for.

“I was informed that I was not to tell.” A huff leaves the bluenette’s lips.

“Of course they would pull something like that,” he says, heating up the oven. He grabs a pan and fills it with water. He places it on the stove and turns the burner on so it can boil. Once the oven is heated, Aoba grabs the baking sheet with the meat on it and places it on the top rack.

Aoba busies himself with setting the table until the water starts boiling. He grabs the bag of spaghetti noodles and places them in the pan. He grabs another pan and adds a can of tomato sauce to it as well as a few spices and herbs. He doesn’t heat it up until the spaghetti is almost done.

“Ren, please contact the others and let them know dinner is almost ready,” he says as he tosses the spaghetti and the sauce together, putting it into a bowl. He carries it to the table and set it down. It’s only a little bit longer until the meat is done and Aoba is placing them onto a plate before putting them on the table as well.

“Estimated time of arrival is five minutes. They were already on their way,” Ren tells Aoba as he follows the male into the bedroom. He jumps onto the rather large bed, watching as Aoba changes into a nice, blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

“Aoba-san, we’re home!” Clear’s voice calls out just as Aoba is buttoning his slacks. The bluenette smiles and makes his way to great his lovers. He stops in his tracks as he notices that they’re holding giant teddy bears, chocolates, dozens of flowers, and a few other random, little things. Noiz is holding a bag from a well-known lingerie shop and he isn’t really surprised. Of course he’d receive something like that and he’d probably be made to wear it tonight.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Aoba!”

 

 **St. Patrick’s Day** :

The boyfriends thought it was going to be a good, fun-filled day. About half an hour into Virus and Trip’s party, they had been proven wrong. After only taking a few drinks of alcohol, Aoba was very tipsy, bordering on slightly drunk.

So instead of partying themselves, they all took turns taking care of their boyfriend, who was constantly trying to get out of their grasps so he could continue to party and drink. After about an hour and only losing Aoba twice, they had found him by the alcohol where he had drank quite a bite more, they decided to give up and take Aoba home.

“But I’m not done having fun!” The bluenette whines, speech slurred.

“Too bad, we’re taking you home,” Mink says from beside him. Aoba pouts and leans into his Native boyfriend, who happens to be carrying since he can’t even walk on his own.

The others are trailing slightly behind, wondering why they had allowed Aoba to end up this way, and knowing they needed to watch him around alcohol after the last time this had happened.

“Do you think he’ll end up doing what he did last St. Patrick’s day?” Noiz asked, eyeing the two in front of him.

“You mean dancing around completely naked while he tries to make things in the microwave?” Koujaku asks and Noiz nods. “No…I think he’s a little drunker than that. Best thing to do is put him to bed and then lock the door until we know he’s actually asleep.”

“Might be a good idea,” Noiz said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Up ahead, Aoba was smirking at Mink, leaning to kiss his jaw. “When we get home, I wanna have fun,” he slurs, giggling drunkenly.

“You’re drunk, Aoba,” is all Mink said before going quiet again.

“So? Doesn’t…matter,” the younger male said, frown on his lips. Mink didn’t say anything in return, making the other pout. He leans up to kiss his neck, nipping at it softly. Mink shivers softly, hand pushing Aoba away.

When Aoba continues, he shifts him, placing him over his shoulder. This makes the drunken one whine, trying to wiggle his hips, trying to rut them against Mink. The Native grimaces and holds them still with a strong hand.

“Quit,” he tells him, getting no response, not even a whine. He doesn’t here another word out of his boyfriend even they get home. As he shifts him to lay him down in bed, he notices he’s fallen asleep.

“Good. Now we don’t have to lock him in,” Noiz pipes up, earning a rather confused look from Mink.


End file.
